The present disclosure generally relates to a cleansing product for cleaning both inanimate and animate surfaces capable of expanding in volume under certain temperature conditions. More particularly, the cleansing product is a hand sponge for cleaning hard surfaces or for cleansing the body. Furthermore, the hand sponge can additionally include a coloring agent, providing a color change to indicate when sufficient cleansing has been performed.
According to the Center for Disease Control, proper cleansing can be one of the most effective steps that can be taken to prevent the spread of diseases and infections. Specifically, proper bodily cleansing according to various sources requires not only using soap but also washing for a sufficiently long period of time in order to remove dirt and any microorganisms that may be present on the skin. For example, the Center for Disease Control has stated that cleaning should last at least 15 seconds.
Adults and children alike, however, tend to hurry through the task of washing and typically do not use soap, do not use a sufficient amount of soap, or do not rub a soap product over their skin for a sufficient length of time necessary to remove substantially all microorganisms that may be present.
Children in particular are known not to appreciate the importance of good hygiene and generally dislike the task of washing even though children continue to play in environments where microorganisms are freely transferred. Parents and other adults attempt to remind children continuously of the need to properly wash. Even with constant reminders, however, children continue to not wash properly unless an adult is actually present during the task. Adult supervision, however, is not often practical during every cleansing episode.
Similarly, children generally dislike participating in household chores which involve cleaning messes off of inanimate surfaces such as sinks, countertops, bathtubs, and tables. As such, many children fail to help with the chores at all or spend insufficient time washing the surfaces to ensure sanitary conditions have been attained.
As such, there is a need in the art to encourage children and adults alike to participate in proper cleansing practices and extend the amount of time spent on cleansing activities on both the skin and inanimate surfaces. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to have a cleansing product that could make cleaning fun for children. In this manner, parents and caretakers would be free from supervising every cleansing activity as they could be assured that their children were doing an adequate job.